new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Classic Mode
Classic Mode is a standard mode in the Super Smash Bros games that involves the player advancing through stages, battling enemies and competing in bonus modes to ultimately defeat a boss. Smash Bros Lawl keeps the idea of Classic Mode, adding a variety of different spins and turns on the concept. Smash Bros Lawl = In Smash Bros Lawl Classic Mode is a secondary game mode in Smash Bros Lawl that allows characters to compete in a Mortal Kombat-Street Fighter Alpha esque tournament. This Classic Mode only consists of 8 normal battles, 2 rival battles, an optional Bonus Stage, and a Final Boss. The story driving Lawl (next to Subspace Emissary) is that all these Internet phenomena were invited to a tournament hosted by Chuck Norris, with the grand prize being a wish granted by Chuck. Of course, these fighters must prove themselves by beating the shit out of other Internet characters, followed by proving themselves against 1% of the power of Chuck's fist. Character Bios For Classic Mode, every character has a written bio describing a bit about themselves before the actual fighting begins. I.M. Meen Character Bio: I.M. Meen Height: 1.82 m Weight: 85 kg Sickness: pedophilia, ADHD Powers: *Magic *His Book *Dancing Skills Hobbies: *Taunting *Dancing *Any type of rhyming *Locking children in rooms Nationality: England "When the thought of a librarian that hates studying is pretty much not possible for a normal being, for IM Meen its the most logical solution for his plans..." "For years he has used this to his advantage to lure "goodie goodies" into his magical book, but he has always noticed he can only get max 2 at a time..." "This tournament has come at the most pleasant time. After all these years, IM Meen now longs for the most nasty trick that shall make ALL good kids cry!" Madotsuki Character Bio: Madotsuki Height: 150 m Weight: 40 kg Sickness: lucid dreaming, mutism, schizophrenia Powers: *Her dream world effects Hobbies: *Dreaming *Documenting dreams *Playing NASU Nationality: Japan "After many months of dreaming and loneliness, our favorite hikkiomori finally leaves her room." "Collecting all those effects was merely a way of finding herself...the tournament drastically changed her plans...she finds it as a good way to find what "herself" can do..." "The rest of the tournament shall beware... she's bringing out her nightmare for all the world to taste..." Character Fights in Classic Mode Characters appear in Classic depending on their Classic Rank. Characters with a Classic Rank “Low” appear before the first rival, while characters with a Classic Rank “Top” appear after the first rival and before the second. Every character is fought on their respective stages with only one stock. Before fighting the character, both a text box quote (for the character) and a Narrator quote initiate. After the battle, another narrator quote and a comment from the victor initiate. Rivalries Like in other fighting games, characters have rivals they must face in Classic Mode. Each character has two rivals that are fought on the 5th and 10th battles, respectively. Before a rival battle, the two characters exchange dialogue revealing the reason they are fighting. On the final rival battle, the stage is always Final Destination. I.M.Meen's Rivals *Madotsuki IM Meen: Oh look a goodie goodie! Madotsuki: ... IM Meen: Open up this book! Madotsuki: ... IM Meen: Pay attention bookworm! Madotsuki: ... IM Meen: AAAGH YOU ARE BEGINNING TO ANNOY ME!!! *The King King Harkinian: ENOUGH! Bow down to the king of YouTubePoop! IM Meen: Ha! But I'm the most powerful magician in the world! My magic cuts to the bone! And with a clever use of it... I shall see you dethrone! King Harkinian: ... You're a piece of ship! Madotsuki's Rivals *Panty & Stocking Panty: So you're the one that's robbing us of our fame in Japan? Madotsuki: ... Stocking: Let's show her who's boss around here sis! Panty: You're goin' down! Madotsuki: ... *Yomika Madotsuki: ... Yomika: ... Madotsuki: ... Yomika: ... Madotsuki: ... (Madotsuki and Yomika bump fists) Rivals also separate a Classic run into two parts, indicated by the change in fanfare. These parts are Classic Low and Classic High, as certain characters are placed in one of those ranks (Ex: Meen is Classic Rank Low, as Madotsuki is Classic Rank High) Bonus Stage After challenging the first rival, players are asked if they want to skip the Bonus Stage, with the yes icon being Toon Bison's head, and the no option being the TF2 Engineer's Nope.avi. When pressing No, players are taken to the Bonus Stage, where they must kill a 150 health Justin Bieber sandbag while keeping a variety in attacks (Ex: Meen can't use his Side Tilt in a span of two moves after he already used it). It is unknown what happens when you beat the Bonus Stage. Chuck Norris After defeating the second rival, the player witnesses Chuck Norris rising in the background, sending out 1% of the power of his fists to fight the opponent. After an epic Master Hand inspired battle, Chuck gives his opponent a thumbs up, as a cutscene occurs where Chuck grants the player's wish. IM Meen Ending “After winning the tournament and proving himself worthy against %1 of the power of Chuck’s left hand, IM MEEN can now grant his wish….” “IM Meen couldn’t contain his rape face… Hence the wish in his mind… Chuck knew what he wanted… He wasn’t blind… All the books in the world now have a little secret that’ll really make them cry!” Madotsuki Ending “After winning the tournament and proving herself worthy against %1.25 of the power of Chuck’s left hand, MADOTSUKI can now grant her wish….” “Mado’s lips were silent… But her head would not shut up… Chuck would read it like a diary. See desires in thoughts… He Himself got surprised… Her wish just seemed so simple… For Madotsuki it wasn’t…” |-|Smash Bros Lawl Nova = In Smash Bros Lawl Nova Classic Mode is a secondary game mode in Smash Bros Lawl Nova that allows characters to fight up a varying line of opponents. Unlike Classic Mode in the Smash Bros. series, this Classic Mode consists of 6 normal battles, 2 rival battles, a Bonus Stage, and a Final Boss. Layout Unlike Lawl’s Classic mode, the character advances into battles on an elevator, where they must enter a portal to engage each character. Room 1 contains 3 doors, the third one being the first rival. Room 2 contains 5 doors, where Floors 4 and 5 contains an option between two different characters. Room 3 contains 7 doors, where Floors 7 and 8 contains an option between three different characters. If the player loses a fight, they will be forcibly thrown off into the empty side of the elevator, resulting in a game-over followed by an MLG-Airhorn farewell tune. This also applied on quitting the Classic Mode, which you can jump off any time you want, along with the same effect. Character Fights in Classic Mode Unlike Lawl’s Classic mode, characters may appear at any point throughout the mode. There are 2 fights before the first rival, 2 fights (with 4 options) before the Bonus Stage, and 2 fights (with 6 options) before the second rival. Floor 5 is a team battle, where the player can choose past opponents (including rivals) to fight with (similar to Super Smash Bros for Wii U’s Classic) while Floor 8 is a giant battle, where the player can choose two teammates. Every character is fought on their respective stages (with the exception of stageless characters like Vince Offer) with only one stock. After fighting the character, both a text box quote (for the character) and the victor’s fanfare initiate. Floors 2, 5 and 8 will reward you with 1, 2 and 3 trophies if you win. Rivalries Like in other fighting games, characters have rivals they must face in Classic Mode. Each character has two rivals that are fought on the 3rd and 8th battles, respectively. Before a rival battle, the two characters exchange dialogue revealing the reason they are fighting. On the first rival battle, this song will play no matter in which stage you are, while on the final rival battle, the stage is always Battlefield. Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Rivals *Sheldon Cooper Sheldon Cooper: Greetings. I'm Dr. Sheldon Cooper. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Well, I'm Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Sheldon Cooper: So you're a Doctor too? What kind of Doctor exactly? Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Uh... You know... those that build machines. Sheldon Cooper: Oh! An Engineer! Tell me, in which university did you study? Dr. Doofenshmirtz: ...Between you and me, I never went to the University. In face, I bought my degree on the Internet using my ex-wife's money. Sheldon Cooper: BLASPHEMY! *Perry the Platypus (Perry enters the stage, but gets caught in a cage) Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Ah, Perry the Platypus. What an unexpected surprise. And with unexpected I mean totally expected. You see, I heard somewhere that this place had a big source of power. And I told myself: "Hey, maybe I could use it for my Inators!" And since you are trapped, nothing will stop me now! (Perry breaks free from the cage) Dr. Doofenshmirtz: I kind of expected you were going to do that, Perry the Platypus. But I don't care! Because you and the Three-State area are going down! Toon Waluigi's Rivals *CD-I Zelda Toon Waluigi: Another one of those spirits... CD-I Zelda: Spirits? What are you talking about? Toon Waluigi: Don't act like a fool! You took over the world while I was on my vacation! CD-I Zelda: Really? Because I am sure I am not one of those people. Toon Waluigi: WAS WALUIGI TIME NOT ENOUGH? BECAUSE IT WILL BE LONG ENOUGH NOW! WAH HAH HAH! CD-I Zelda: ...you've got to be kidding. *Katie Tiedrich Toon Waluigi: Ahoy girl! Katie Tiedrich: Ugh... is that supposed to be Waluigi? Toon Waluigi: You need to read my webcomic: Waluigi in the Family! Katie Tiedrich: You write comics too? I am the writer of AwkwardZombie and... Toon Waluigi: Another stupid color comic... Katie Tiedrich: Stupid? Who are you calling stupid!? If my comic is stupid then you're... uh, ugly! Toon Waluigi: YOU TERRIBLE ARTIST! YOU MADE WALUIGI MAD! Katie Tiedrich: I've been playing Smash Bros for over a decade, let's show me what you've got! Bonus Stage Bonus stage in Lawl Nova takes place on a Generic Anime Highschool, where you have to hit Spelunker Sensei a number of times (which vary depending of the difficulty chosen) before he touches the ground. If he touches the ground, there's a text box with the character on a losing pose reacting to his/her lose against Spelunker. If not, no text is shown and the player is rewarded with a random award. Team Ñoba Sometimes the bonus stage is replaced with a fight against Team Ñoba. This battle takes place on a weird Stage Alt of Battlefield, and there you will have to fight a fixed number of the characters from Nova's April's Fools counterpart in order to pass. Unlike Multi-Man Mode in Smash, the Ñoba characters only have Special Attacks as opposed to the Fighting Polygons/Wireframes/Alloys/Miis, who only had Normal Attacks. Dolan After defeating the second rival, the player encounters Dolan, who fights the player with all his power. After defeating Dolan, he will combust and transform into the Dolan Badg. Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Ending “After being defeated, Dolan was turned into the Dolan Badg, a badge that has all his powers.” “Doofenshmirtz knew about this, and was happy that his plan to get it worked out. So he managed to duplicate this badge and place it in all his inators instead of a Self-Destruct Button. And without Perry to stop him, he took over the Three-State Area! Well, at least until certain 2 kids repair a Time Machine…” Toon Waluigi's Ending “After being defeated, Dolan was turned into the Dolan Badg, a badge that has all his powers.” "Waluigi couldn't stop staring at the badge, thinking of everything he could do with it. He looked at it so much that the badge got part of his own self. The new "Dolan Waadg" now had both the psychopathic nature of Dolan and Waluigi's desires to take over the world stored inside... And with that, Waluigi conquered the world and made it entirely purple as he had always wanted. And look! He even has his own Princess now!" Trivia *Bison makes his first appearance within the option to skip the Bonus Stage. Later, he was given his official moveset. *Usually, Chincherrinas follows a trend where after a Narrator video, he releases a Classic Mode video. However, after the Julio César Palomera video, we instead got the Best Hercules moveset, where he mentions the lack of a Classic video. At the end of the moveset, it states "Clear Classic with him to unlock a Strong Hercules." *The people that appears in Toon Waluigi's ending vary depending on who the player fought during the Classic Mode. Category:Lawl Category:Lawl Nova Category:Special